Never Know
by queensavlad
Summary: Langsung baca aja.. BTS Fanfic, Kim TaehyungxOC


**NEVER KNOW**

**Author: vatikaw (queensavlad)**

Main Cast: Kim Taehyung Park Hyo Jin | Other Cast: Park Jimin Kim Naomi Choi Na Rim Max Clinton ( ada satu yang dirahasiakan) | Genre: Angst, Romance, School Life | Rating: PG-15 | Length: Chaptered |

**Summary: "I Love You, but I still don't quite know you, and Never Know..."**

**Disclaimer: Fanfiction ini murni milik saya, saya hanya meminjam cast dari entertainment mereka.**

**Poster By:**

**KIMLEEHYE BeautifulGarden**

[**CHAPTER 1]**

**Author POV**

" Aku tidak bisa eomma. Aku akan tetap bersekolah, apapun yang terjadi." Bentak seorang anak pada ibunya.

" Tapi keadaanmu akan semakin memburuk jika terus dipaksakan." Nasihat perempuan paruh baya yang merupakan ibu dari anak yang membentaknya tadi.

" Lalu kenapa kau lahirkan aku dengan keadaan seperti ini?"

" Aku bahkan tidak tau Taehyungie, sudahlah lebih baik kau mendengarkan aku."

" Tapi aku tidak bisa."

" Kau harus pergi dengan Max ke Amerika Taehyung, kau harus berhenti."

" Aku tidak akan keberatan jika keadaanku memburuk, jika itu demi impianku."

" Tak bisakah kau berhenti bermimpi, kembali ke realitas Taehyungie, kau bahkan jauh dari impianmu, itu terlalu sulit."

" Tidak jika aku berusaha!"

" Maka aku juga akan berusaha membuat kau berhenti sekolah, bagaimana?" tantang perempuan itu.

" Kau egois!" balas Taehyung, anaknya.

" Aku egois demi kau."

" Terserah."

" Ikuti perintahku! Kemas barangmu hari ini, besok kau akan terbang bersama Max pukul 7 pagi, aku akan mengurus sekolahmu." Ucap ibu dari Taehyung, Kim Jesselyn. Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menghela napasnya berat.

**Taehyung POV**

Ibuku memang sangat keras kepala, terkadang dia akan sangat baik padaku namun setelahnya dia kembali kepada sifat awalnya, ibu seorang Korea-Amerika. Jangan heran dengan namanya. Ayahku yang seluruhnya merupakan orang Korea. Aku marah padanya hanya karena satu alasan, aku sakit. Hanya itu, aku tau, aku ini memiliki tubuh yang lemah, aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas lebih dari tiga jam, namun aku bukan tipe orang yang akan menyerah begitu saja, apalagi jika itu menyangkut impian terbesarku.

Ibu menyuruhku berhenti sekolah karena menurutnya terapi kesehatan bersama Max akan lebih baik, Max adalah penasihat kesehatan keluargaku, aku dan dia sangat dekat walaupun perbedaan umur yang cukup jauh, aku sudah mengganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku didiagnosa oleh Max menderita penyakit Hemofilia, semacam penyakit yang menyebabkan darah sukar membeku. Sebenarnya terapi tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan penyakit ini, namun ibu merasa itu akan berhasil, aku hanya menurut. Ibuku terkejut mendengarnya, dari situ dia mulai sangat protektif padaku, dan itu yang membuatku terganggu.

" Ikuti perintahku! Kemas barangmu hari ini, besok kau akan terbang bersama Max pukul 7 pagi, aku akan mengurus sekolahmu." Kata ibuku, dan aku hanya bisa menghela napas, aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa menuruti perintahnya. Aku tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan diberikannya padaku jika aku tidak mau menuruti perintahnya, dan di sisi lain aku juga tidak mau menjadi anak yang durhaka. Dengan berat hati aku mengemas barang-barangku.

**Keesokan harinya...**

" Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya ayahku, Kim Rae Hi.

" Hmm."

" Baiklah kita berangkat."

**At Incheon Internasional Airport.**

" Sudah waktunya kau berangkat. Max tolong jaga dia baik-baik, jangan biarkan dia terluka sedikitpun." Pesan ibuku protektif.

" Of course, mam. I will do that for you, and you too, take care here. I'm sorry, I still can't speak Korean, haha." Bercanda Max.

" No Problem. Thank's before Max."

" Yeah, Umm, we go now, bye Mr. &amp; Mrs. Kim." Pamit Max, aku hanya melambaikan tanganku pada orang tuaku tanda perpisahan.

**Author POV**

Setelah mengantar Taehyung pergi, Rae Hi dan Jesselyn memutuskan untuk pulang kembali, namun naas saat mobil mereka hendak berbelok menuju tikungan kedua, seorang pengendara mobil gila melajukan mobilnya di atas rata-rata pengguna jalan, lantas mobil yang ditumpangi kedua orang itu bertabrakan lalu hancur begitu saja sampai tak berbentuk dan membuat kedua penumpangnya – Rae Hi dan Jesselyn- meninggal di tempat. Beberapa orang yang menyaksikan itu segera mencari bantuan dan menelpon polisi.

**Other Side...**

Seorang laki-laki nampak menempelkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi di telinganya dan berbicara dengan orang diseberang sana.

" Tidak Mungkin! E-eomma, A-appa?"

" _Maafkan aku, aku hanya mendengar berita, bukankah mereka pergi bersama saudara kembarmu Taehyung?_"

" ... " namja itu tidak lagi menjawab sambungan teleponnya dan lebih memilih menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya dan berlari dari tempat yang disinggahinya tadi.

_**Dua tahun kemudian.**_

Kini umur Taehyung menginjak 17 tahun semenjak dia meninggalkan negara kelahirannya, setelah memaksa Max untuk ikut dengannya kembali ke Korea kini dia bisa melanjutkan apa yang diimpikannya dulu. Dan anehnya selama dia di Amerika orang tuanya itu tampak tidak pernah memberi kabar padanya, dan itu merupakan suatu kesempatan besar baginya untuk kembali ke Korea dan melanjutkan sekolahnya yang dulu sempat terhenti, dia tidak lagi peduli dengan orang tuanya, yang dia pedulikan kini hanyalah impiannya, impiannya menjadi seorang penyanyi.

" Dukung aku Max!" pintanya pada Max saat dia masuk kedalam ruang seleksi siswa baru di Seoul of Performing Art. Sebenarnya ini bukan waktunya pendaftaran siswa baru untuk tahun ajaran yang baru, itu karena murid baru atau murid pindahan sekalipun harus tetap mengikuti seleksi.

" Of course dude. Good Luck." Balas Max.

Seleksi yang diikuti V tidak memakan waktu yang lama, setengah jam ketika V hilang di balik tirai seleksi dia sudah keluar dengan senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya, tanda sesuatu yang baik sedang terjadi.

" How was that?"

" Aku diterima Max, dan ini berkatmu yang selalu sabar mengajariku." Sambut V dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang, Max, selain dia itu adalah dokter, dia juga seorang penyanyi. Tepatnya finalis suatu ajang pencarian bakat di Amerika.

" Congrats V, so, I'm a good teacher right?"

" Oh, yea, the most great teacher!"

" So, when do you start it?"

" Tomorrow."

" Hmm, Okay, let's find an apartement then."

" Apartement?"

" Yea, you told me that you won't go home."

" Because my mother, she will shock, and threw me again, I mean, do the therapy."

" Hemofilia actually can't be healed."

" Itu sebabnya selama dua tahun ini tidak ada gunanya Max."

" Huh, you'll start again, forget it, we must prepare for tomorrow."

**Hyo Jin POV**

" Hyo Jin-ah cepatlah, sebelum kita terlambat." Teriak kakakku –Park Jimin- dengan suaranya yang hampir menyerupai Mariah Carey, idolaku. Ah, mustahil dia itu laki-laki, tapi sungguh, ketika dia teriak suaranya bahkan melebihi seorang perempuan, terkadang aku iri dengannya.

" Tunggu! Kau ini tidak sabaran." Balasku sekenanya, ini memang hampir jam 7.30, tapi karena suatu hal aku tidak bisa bangun pagi hari ini. Kuikat rambut bronzeku sampai ke atas sekenanya agar waktu tak terbuang sia-sia hanya karena aku mengurusi rambut panjangku, aku bisa melakukannya di sekolah.

" Kajja!" Gandengku pada kakakku yang satu ini, kami hanya tinggal berdua jadi ya setiap berangkat dan pulang sekolah selalu bersama.

" Kita akan menemui Naomi dulu kan Hyo Jin?" tanyanya.

" Tentu, mengapa tidak? Oppa kalau suka ya bilang, jangan hanya diam, bagaimana sih?" sindirku.

" Aku tau, seorang laki-laki itu akan mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya sangat indah jika itu untuk perempuan yang sangat dicintainya, mengerti?"

" Hmm, alasan. Bilang saja kau tidak berani, payah."

" Ya! Jangan seenaknya saja ya kau ini." Ocehnya sambil mengejarku yang sudah duluan pergi meninggalkan rumah.

" Ahjumma, apakah Naomi masih di rumah?" tanyaku pada ibunda Kim Naomi, sahabatku.

" Oh kau Hyo Jin, ya dia masih ada, tapi dia sedikit kesal karena kau datang terlambat."

" Maafkan saya, saya bangun telat pagi ini, bisa kutemui Naomi? Atau bisakah kau menyuruhnya keluar sehingga kami bisa langsung pergi ke sekolah." Pintaku.

" Ah, lebih baik aku panggilkan saja, supaya kalian tidak benar-benar terlambat, tunggu sebentar ya Hyo Jin."

_**Sepersekian detik kemudian...**_

" Ya! Kenapa kau lama sekali, liat ini sudah jam berapa? Kita pasti terlambat."

" Tidak jika itu ada aku Naomi." Bukan aku yang menjawab, tapi kakakku, Jimin. Dia mulai lagi, memang, jika kami terlambat akan dikenakan hukuman yang setimpal, tapi dengan seorang Park Jimin itu tidak berlaku lagi, semua guru di SOPA sangat mengaggumi bakat seorang Park Jimin, oleh karena itu jika dia melakukan kesalahan itu bukanlah suatu masalah yang perlu di khawatirkan. Termasuk keterlambatan, semua guru pasti maklum.

" Jangan sok jadi jagoan!" kataku sambil menyikut Jimin.

" Aku memang akan selalu menjadi jagoan, untuk adik kecilku dan juga malaikat hatikku." -_-, apa yang barusan dia katakan, astaga, aku merasakan hal yang aneh di perutku seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin aku keluarkan atau lebih tepat aku muntahkan.

" Tak bisakah kau tidak melakukannya di depanku, kau membuatku mual oppa."

" Biarkan, yang penting Naomi tidak, kajja!" katanya enteng sambil mengapit tangan sahabatku dan meninggalkanku sendirian di belakang. Huh.. mereka ini, aku tau mereka saling suka, umm, maksudku saling mencintai, aku yang bukan apa-apa sampai lelah sendiri menunggu kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua.

_At SOPA_

" Selamat pagi semuanya, kalian beruntung kali ini akan mendapatkan teman baru." Ucap Lee Seonsaengnim, aku sedikit terkejut, uh, bukan, tertarik. Lee seonsae keluar kelas dan membawa seorang murid namja dengan rambut yang indah, sama denganku bronze.

" Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Lee seonsaeng lagi.

" Annyeong, nan Kim Taehyung imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku V saja, karena mudah diucapkan dan diingat. Aku pindahan dari Amerika, mohon bantuannya semua." Kata namja itu lantang sambil mengumbar senyumnya yang lebar. Sainganku bertambah satu.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kau bisa duduk dengan Kim Naomi di sana, sepertinya hanya tempat itu yang kosong."

" Ne."

_**Ting..Tong..Ting..Tong..**_

Yosh, waktunya istirahat. Hari ini sama saja seperti biasanya, agak membosankan, agak, tidak terlalu, karena apa? V si anak baru membuat seluruh siswi dikelasku menjerit tidak karuan, as usuall, there's new people and there's a yell.

" Naomi, kau mau ke kan.." ucapanku terputus begitu saja, bukan karena Naomi menolakku atau dia sudah keluar duluan bersama kakakku ke kantin namun..

" Annyeong, kau Hyo Jin kan? Siswi yang terkenal memiliki suara terbaik satu sekolah?" Siswa itu menyela ucapanku, dan aku tidak suka.

" Apa pedulimu? Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang memotong omonganku, Naomi kajja, kita ke kantin." Dengan kesal aku seret Naomi keluar kelas, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan aku harus melakukan itu pada si anak baru, aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku sebegitu kasarnya.

**Taehyung POV**

" Apa pedulimu? Aku tidak suka dengan orang yang memotong omonganku, Naomi kajja, kita ke kantin." Kata yeoja itu angkuh.

" Aishh, aku kan hanya bertanya, sombong sekali." Gumamku.

" Yo, anak baru, mau ke kantin?" saut seorang namja yang secara tidak sengaja berkenalan denganku tadi pagi di depan gerbang sekolah. Im Jae Bum.

" Baiklah, kajja, perutku sangat lapar."

**Author POV**

" Hey, hey, Na Rim. Hyo Jin datang."

" Lalu apa masalahnya?"

" Oh ayolah, kau biasanya punya beribu ide yang dapat kami lakukan untuk mengerjainya."

" Aku sedang dalam mood yang jelek." Ucap yeoja bernama Na Rim tadi, Choi Na Rim.

" Na Rim kami sedang bad mood, mengapa?" tiga yeoja lainnya menatap Na Rim penasaran.

" Pujaan hatiku pergi bersama sahabat nya lagi."

" Huuuhhh, lagi-lagi Park Jimin, tak bisakah kau mencari yang lain, kau ini cantik Na Rim, kenapa kau tidak sedikit pun tertarik pada Mark sunbae misal, atau Gunmin? Dan yang aku herankan adalah, kenapa kau senang sekali menjahili adik dari orang yang kau cintai, kau kelainan atau apa?"

" Ya! Yoona jangan membuat moodku semakin jelek."

" Habis kau aneh."

" Aku melakukan itu hanya untuk balas dendam pada Naomi."

" Lalu kenapa harus melibatkan Hyo Jin?"

" Karena aku juga tidak suka dengannya, dia itu saingan terberatku, bahkan dia sudah merebut gelarku tahun ini, si pemilik suara terindah satu SOPA."

" Bagaimana caranya Jimin akan menyukaimu jika kau membenci adiknya, yang ada dia malah membencimu." Nasihat yeoja yang bernama Yoona itu kepada rekannya. Bertepatan dengan Yoona yang menceramahi Na Rim, Taehyung si anak baru berjalan melewati meja Na Rim dan Yoona.

" Ya! Sstttt." Na Rim menempatkan telunjuknya di depan mulut Yoona bermaksud membuat temannya itu diam.

" Ada apa sebenarnya." Balas Yoona sambil menyingkirkan jari Na Rim.

" Dia siapa?"

" Siapanya yang siapa?"

" Itu lihat." Tunjuk Na Rim, Yoona menoleh mengikuti arah pandangan yang ditunjukkan Na Rim padanya.

" Oh itu, si anak baru, ini hari pertamanya, dan sialnya dia sekelas dengan Hyo Jin. Namanya Kim Taehyung, pindahan dari Amerika, bukankah dia tampan Na Rim, itu mengapa aku bilang sial jika dia sekelas dengan Hyo Jin, aku tidak suka."

" Apa Tuhan memberiku pengganti Jimin?"

" Apa maksudmu Na Rim."

" Ini yang namanya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Love at the first sight?"

" Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkan Na Rim hentikan, itu memalukan."

" Rambut bronzenya, bibir plumnya, senyumnya yang manis, kulitnya yang putih, ahhh, Yoona kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan Jimin?"

" He? Mirip Jimin kau bilang?"

" Iya Jimin kedua."

" Kau mungkin stress karena Jimin yang tak kunjung menyukaimu, dan aku baru ingat kalau kau sedang bad mood, dan hell Na Rim, kenapa kau bisa bilang Taehyung dan Jimin itu mirip, jelas dari wajah mereka kalau mereka itu sangat berbeda."

" Bagiku mereka itu sama. Jika Jimin yang asli tidak bisa menerimaku, maka Jimin kedualah yang akan menerimaku."

" Sudah jelas sekarang, kau gila." Ucap Yoona sambil meninggalkan Na Rim sendirian, bersama dua teman lainnya yang tak berhenti menggeleng melihat sikap Na Rim.

" Kau mau apa Taehyung?" tanya Jae Bum.

" Aku pesan salad saja."

" Wow, apakah kau sering memakan itu di Amerika."

" Tentu, lagipula apa lagi yang dapat ku makan, tubuhku menolak jika aku ingin memakan junk food."

" Kau tidak suka junk food?"

" Siapa bilang? Aku sangat suka, namun itu sudah lama sejak terakhir kali aku makan. JB, kau orang pertama yang kutemui di sini, dan aku merasa kau ini teman yang baik, jadi aku akan menceritakan sesuatu denganmu."

" Mendadak sekali, cerita apa?"

" Sebaiknya kita cari tempat duduk dulu."

" Aku menderita Hemofilia. Jadi, JB bisakah kau menjadi orang yang dapat melindungiku? Ini terdengar aneh, namun aku harus tetap berhati-hati, luka sedikit maka fatal akibatnya, kau bisa memperingatiku apa saja jika aku melakukan hal yang sekiranya dapat membahayakan diriku sendiri, bisakah?"

" Hemofilia? Penyakit yang.."

" Yang membuat darahmu sukar membeku, jadi maka dari itu jika aku terluka sedikit maka fatal akibatnya."

" Hmm, baiklah."

" Terimakasih."

~**NEVER KNOW**~

_There's nothing I could say to you_

_ Nothing I could ever do to make you see_

_ What you mean to me..._

_ I though that I had everything I didn't know what life could bring_

_ But now I see, honestly_

_ You're the one thing I got right_

_ The only one I let inside_

_ Now I can breathe 'cause you here with me_

_ And if I let you down I'll turn it all around_

_ Cause I would never let you go..._

Kebiasaan Na Rim setiap harinya, pergi ke studio, menyanyikan lagu yang mendukung suasana hatinya, seperti saat ini. Lagu Avril Lavigne, I will be menjadi pilihannya. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan seseorang, atau tepatnya seorang Park Jimin.

" Tidak akan membiarkan dia pergi? Na Rim, kau sudah lama kehilangan dia." Sesaat setelah lirik terakhir dinyanyikan Na Rim, Yoona sahabatnya sudah mengomentari, alhasil suasana hati Na Rim menjadi buruk.

" Aku sangat tahu itu. Tak bisakah kau tidak untuk mengingatkanku, kau hanya memperburuk aku."

" Aku sudah berulang kali mengatakan, lupakan dia Na Rim, namun apa yang kau lakukan? Membiarkan dirimu sendiri tersakiti."

" Kau tidak bisa merasakannya, karena kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

" Aku? Tidak pernah? Kau semestinya ingat apa yang terjadi padaku dan Jae Bum, kau sebut aku tidak pernah? Setidaknya lebih baik aku yang bisa dengan mudah melupakan Jae Bum dibanding kau."

" Itu yang aku maksud, kau tidak mencintai Jae Bum sebesar aku mencintai Jimin."

" Aku sangat mencintai Jae Bum asal kau tau, bahkan sampai sekarang, tapi aku berusaha Na Rim, kau tau? Itu sakit, bahkan aku sampai tidak sanggup. Cinta itu sulit ketika kita harus melepasnya."

" Kau masih mencintai Jae Bum? Sampai sekarang? Bahkan setelah hampir satu tahun berpisah?" tanya Na Rim.

" Iya, jika kau ingin tau, itu sebabnya kenapa aku sebegitu inginnya kau melupakan Jimin yang bahkan sama sekali tidak melihatmu, hanya semata-mata agar kau tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan."

" Karena itu? Yoona kau tau perbuatanmu sia-sia, aku tidak bisa melupakan Jimin. Setidaknya selama dua tahun aku menyukainya aku berharap bahwa Jimin bisa menyapaku setiap pagi, atau mungkin berbincang walau itu hanya satu menit, itu sangat berharga bagiku. Aku ingin dia memegang tanganku, bercanda denganku, memiliki barang yang sama yang bisa membuat aku dan dia terlihat serasi, jika Tuhan mampu mengubah waktu, aku ingin terlahir sebagai seorang Kim Naomi yang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian Jimin, aku gila, mungkin iya. Tapi itulah yang terjadi Yoona, jadi bisakah kau biarkan aku tetap mencintai Jimin?" jelas Na Rim pada Yoona panjang lebar. Na Rim bukanlah orang yang buruk namun begitulah cinta, dia datang pada orang yang salah, meninggalkan luka yang perih ketika dengan terpaksa kita harus menghapus cinta itu.

" Besok kelas musik, kudengar ada tes bernyanyi, benarkah itu? " tanya V pada Jae Bum yang berjalan bersamanya saat pulang sekolah, kebetulan apartemen V berdekatan dengan perumahan Jae Bum.

" Ya begitulah, Lee Seonsae selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengetes kemampuan bernyanyi kita, jadi siapkan lagumu." Balas Jae Bum sambil merangkul teman barunya.

" Itu tidak masalah, kau belum tau jika aku ini calon penyanyi nomor satu di Korea, haha dan, um, JB aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, kudengar Park Hyo Jin itu adalah siswa yang memiliki suara terbaik di SOPA, apa betul?"

" Oh itu, banyak siswa yang berkata begitu, tapi aku kurang setuju, aku lebih setuju jika itu Naomi, suaranya lebih lembut dan tegas, kalau Hyo Jin cenderung keras tapi itu kekuatannya. Mereka sahabat yang kompak, sering juga siswa menyebut mereka diva sekolah."

" Jadi begitu, jadi apa lagumu besok?"

" Akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengar lagu Pop Rock, mungkin aku akan menyanyikan lagu Journey-Faithfully."

" Lagu itu, yang '_I'm forever yours, Faithfully' _begitu bukan?" nyanyi V dari sepenggal liriknya.

" Betul, kau pakar lagu ya?"

" Haha bukan, aku juga sering mendengarnya, easy listening. Kau sedang jatuh cinta, hm, Jae Bum?"

" Jatuh cinta? Sepertinya tidak."

" Atau kau sudah punya yeojachingu?"

" Tidak juga."

" Lalu lagu itu untuk siapa?"

" Lagu itu? Kenapa harus ditunjukkan pada seseorang? Aku hanya senang mendengarnya, lalu aku nyanyikan. Memangnya itu terdengar seperti aku sedang jatuh cinta?"

" Ya aku pikir begitu."

" Kau menyanyikan lagu sesuai keadaan hatimu makanya kau begitu yakin ketika aku akan menyanyikan lagu itu, kau merasa aku bernyanyi untuk seseorang, aku juga tipe orang seperti itu, tapi bukan selamanya aku harus begitu, terkadang karena aku suka maka aku bernyanyi."

" Kau penasihat musik huh? Sudahlah sampai jumpa besok Jae Bum."

" Ini apartemenmu?"

" Iya, kau boleh kemari jika ingin."

" Baiklah, kapan-kapan aku akan datang, sampai jumpa."

" Hyo Jin-a kau bisa pulang sendiri hari ini?" pinta Jimin.

" Memangnya oppa mau kemana?"

" Aku mau pergi dengan Naomi, akan aku ceritakan ketika aku pulang bagaimana? Tidak apa kan?"

" Hmm, aku tau apa yang akan kau lakukan, oppa fighting!"

" Pasti, hati-hati Hyo Jin-a."

" Ya, kau juga, bawa pulang sahabatku dengan selamat."

" Siap!"

" Kenapa kita ke sini oppa?"

" Karena aku akan memberimu surprise?"

" Apa itu?"

" Tutup matamu dulu." Pinta Jimin pada Naomi.

" Sudah." Selang beberapa detik Jimin memutar balik badan Naomi membelakanginya, dia berlari menuju sebuah grand piano, ya mereka sedang berada di gedung musik SOPA, rencananya Jimin akan menyatakan perasaannya pada Naomi hari ini, dengan cara berbeda, menurut Hyo Jin, Naomi suka dengan namja yang suka bernyanyi sepertinya, jadi Jimin berusaha keras berlajar dari Hyo Jin bagaimana cara bernyanyi yang baik dan tentu saja bagaimana bermain piano yang baik juga.

" Kau boleh membuka matamu, ketika mendengar suara piano."

" Hmm." Gumam Naomi.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_ Naomi membuka matanya.

_ If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_ Seketika itu sebuah lampu menyorot suatu titik.

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return to my call_

_ If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all_

_ I'll never know what the future brings_

_ But I know you're here with me now_

_ We'll make it through_

_ And I hope you are the one I share my life with. _Bertepatan dengan itu sebuah rangkaian kata turun dari sisi kiri gedung betuliskan 'Would you like to share my life with me?'

_I don't wanna runaway but I can't take it, I don't understand._

_ If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_

_ Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_ I don't know why you're so far away_

_ But I know that this much is true, We'll make it through_

_ And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_ And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_ And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

_ I hope I love you all my life. _Dan lagi sebuah rangkaian kata turun dari sisi kanan gedung bertuliskan ' Mungkin kau tak pernah tau, jika aku akan mencintaimu selamanya.'. Jimin menyanyikan lagu itu berulang kali sampai akhir, ketika dentingan piano terakhir terdengar, sebuah rangkaian kata turun kembali dari bagian tengah gedung bertuliskan ' Naomi, would you be my girlfriend?', ketika Naomi membacanya Jimin juga ikut mengucapkannya sehingga Naomi membalikkan tubuhnya, terpaku.

" Ini sudah lama sejak aku merasakannya." Mulai Jimin. Naomi masih tak bergeming.

" Aku memikirkan berbagai hal untuk membuat ini berkesan. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apakah kau akan menerima atau menolaknya, yang terpenting aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu, tulus dari hatiku." Lanjutnya.

" Aku rela berlatih piano dengan Han Seonsaeng sampai malam, memaksa Hyo Jin untuk mengajariku bernyanyi dengan baik, aku tahu jika kau ingin memiliki namjachingu yang juga bisa bernyanyi sepertimu, tapi aku mencoba, aku mencoba untuk merubah itu, aku juga bisa."

" Dari sekian banyak siswi yang menyukaiku, aku tidak bisa melihat jauh jika itu bukan kau. Bahkan Na Rim sekalipun. Kau bagaikan arah kemana aku harus melangkah, aku di sini juga karena kau, sampai aku begini juga karena kau. Jadi, Naomi, maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

" ... " tidak ada jawaban dari Naomi, Jimin menghela napas.

" Ah, aku tau, mungkin kau terkejut, aku tidak keberatan jika kau akan menjawabnya nanti. Aku akan menunggu." Jimin tertunduk.

" O-oppa..." Jimin kembali mendongakkan kepalanya sesaat setelah dia mendengar suara Naomi.

" Aku begini karena aku terlalu senang." Lanjut Naomi.

" Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan apapun dengan omongan."

" Jadi?" tanya Jimin.

" Aku bicara karena aku suka.."

" ... "

" Karena aku suka bagaimana kau berusaha untuk mendapatkanku, aku suka ketika kau datang di pagi hari dengan Hyo Jin dan mengajakku berangkat sekolah bersama, aku suka ketika kau mau berusah-susah demi aku. Aku suka cara kau mencintaiku, _Just The Way You Ar_e. Bahkan kau tidak harus bisa bernyanyi, aku sudah menyukaimu, oppa."

" Kau tetap tidak memberiku jawaban Naomi."

" Huuhhh.. Kau tidak peka oppa." Dan setelah itu Naomi berhambur memeluk Jimin erat, membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Jimin.

" Oppa, apakah kau akan membiarkan aku yang bicara duluan?"

" Oh, Saranghae Naomi."

" Nado, saranghae Park Jimin oppa."

Hyo Jin kalang kabut malam ini, bagaimana tidak? Baru saja ibunda Naomi menelpon dia di mana keberadaan anaknya, dan Hyo Jin hanya bisa menjawab Naomi sedang pergi keluar bersama salah satu teman sekelasnya dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan pulang, dia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Naomi pergi bersama kakakknya –Jimin. Itu beresiko, mungkin ibunda Naomi akan terkejut jika mengetahui anak perempuannya pergi dengan seorang laki-laki sampai selarut ini, dia akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

" Oppa kau kemana sih?" ucap Hyo Jin sambil berjalan bolak-balik di kamarnya, tepat seperti orang yang khawatir.

" Aku pulaaannggg." Teriak seseorang dari lantai bawah. Hyo Jin berlari menuju lantai bawah sambil mempersiapkan omelannya pada sang kakak.

" Kau! Kemana saja?" tanya Hyo Jin ketus.

" Pergi bersama Naomi, kau tau kan. Dan umm, ada kabar gembira."

" Ya ya ya, aku tau kau pasti diterima. Tapi kenapa mesti pulang selarut ini oppa. Kau membuatku mati cemas."

" Wah, sepertinya Naomi sudah mengabarimu lebih dulu jika dia sudah resmi menjadi yeojachinguku ya? Sebegitu senangnya kah dia? Aku jadi bangga."

" TIDAAAKK OPPA! Berhenti seolah-olah kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku!"

" Memangnya kau kenapa?"

" -_-. Lupakan."

" Hey, hey Hyo Jin kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi Naomi?" Jimin mengejar adiknya yang meninggalkannya sendirian di ruang tamu.

" Tidak. Terimakasih. Cepat ganti bajumu, makan malam ada di dapur."

" Kau masak apa hari ini?" tanya Jimin tiba-tiba mengganti topik.

" Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri."

" Kau sakit?"

" Tidak."

" Kau bad mood?"

" Tidak."

" Lalu kau kenapa bersikap seperti ini? Ah aku tau, kau pasti sedang datang bulan ya?" jika ini adegan yang ada di film-film anime, mungkin urat yang ada di kepala Hyo Jin sudah terlihat seperti meminta keluar dari tempatnya.

" TIDAAKKKK!" dan itulah balasan Hyo Jin.

" Ah, sekarang aku tau. Kau sedang marah ya? Pada siapa? Jika itu aku, kau harus memikirkannya, karena aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padamu." Dengan beraninya Jimin masih meladeni Hyo Jin yang sudah mencapai puncak kemarahannya.

' Tuhan, bukakan pikiran kakakku. Kenapa kau memberinya otak dengan kapasitas sedikit yang membuatnya susah untuk mencerna keadaan? Hyo Jin kau harus bersabar. Ingat kau sangat menyayangi dia.' Batin Hyo Jin sambil kembali naik dan masuk ke kamarnya. Sementara itu Jimin melakukan hal yang tadi dititahkan oleh adiknya.

Hari esoknya, semua berjalan seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang aneh dan juga menarik, hanya mengalir begitu saja seperti air, tanpa ada hambatan sekalipun. Taehyung menjalani tes vokalnya dengan baik dan langsung mendapat pujian dari Lee seonsaeng. Sekali lagi, dia mungkin harus berterimakasih pada Max. Tapi walaupun hari ini berjalan seperti takdir Tuhan, pasti ada sedikit hal yang baru. Baru dalam hal apa, tergantung dari setiap individu yang menjalaninya.

" Hikss..Hikss.." isakan ini mungkin baru terdengar lagi dari bibir manis yeoja yang duduk di sebuah cafetaria bersama sahabatnya.

" Sudahlah, hal ini pasti terjadi, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku, aku sudah mengingatkanmu, tapi kau tidak mau dengar, dan setelah berita itu kau tau sendiri bagaimana rasanya."

" K-kau sama s-sekali..hikss..t-tidak membantuku Y-yoona."

" Aku sudah berulang kali berusaha membantumu, tapi kau tidak mau dengar. Sekarang semuanya terserah padamu. Aku ada janji, jangan terlalu bersedih, keadaanmu akan memburuk, dan aku akan membenci diriku sendiri jika kau terluka setelah aku tinggal. Mengerti?" hanya anggukan paham dari Na Rim, kembali dia terisak mengingat berita yang didengarnya pagi ini di sekolah. Waktunya datang, tak ada lagi kesempatan baginya untuk sedikit masuk dalam kehidupan seorang Park Jimin. Miris.

Sepeninggalan Yoona, Na Rim tetap pada kegiatannya. Pelayan cafetaria terus menanyai Na Rim, siapa tau ada yang yeoja itu pesan untuk sekedar menghilangkan kesedihannya. Tapi berulang kali juga Na Rim menggelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak menginginkan apapun sekarang.

" Ada masalah yang membuatmu seperti ini, ya?" kata seseorang yang sepertinya secara sengaja duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya menjadi tempat Yoona.

" S-siapa kau?"

" Tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, aku hanya ingin menghiburmu, aku merasa kasian pada pelayan cafetaria yang sedari tadi menawarkan menu padamu, tapi selalu kau tolak. Mungkin aku bisa sedikit membuat yeoja cantik di depanku ini berhenti menangis, padahal hari ini sebenarnya dunia sedang tersenyum indah pada siapapun. Kau merasakannya" jawab orang itu santai. Tapi Na Rim berbeda, dia termangu memandangi orang yang ada di hadapannya, tepatnya namja. Dia lupa bahwa semenit yang lalu dia masih menangis tersedu-sedu.

'Bukankah ini yang beberapa waktu lalu Yoona beritahu padaku, aku ingat wajahnya, tapi aku lupa namanya. Paboya.' Batin Na Rim.

" Hei, kau tidak menangis lagi, aku bahkan belum menghiburmu, tapi kau sudah berhenti menangis. Aku ini moodbooster yang baik bukan?" namja itu berkata lagi.

" Terimakasih sebelumnya, anda tidak perlu melakukan ini pada saya." Jawab Na Rim setelah diam hampir seharian.

" Ah, tidak apa-apa. Dan sepertinya kita seumuran, kau tidak harus terlalu kaku padaku. Berapa umurmu?"

" 17 tahun."

" Tepat. Aku juga seumur denganmu. Salam kenal."

" Y-ya." Jawab Na Rim gugup. Setelahnya mereka berbincang-bincang dan entah apa yang telah terjadi, Na Rim tak segan untuk bercerita apa yang membuatnya menangis seharian ini. Dan lebih mengejutkannya namja itu sangat mengerti akan keadaan Na Rim, seperti sudah mengenal lama.

" Itu sulit. Aku tau, aku pernah merasakannya. Cinta datang dan pergi, bahkan semua orang tidak bisa menentukan pada siapa mereka akan jatuh cinta. Bagi kebanyakan orang cinta itu indah, tapi menurutku itu tidak. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

" Kau salah. Aku memang membenci yang namanya cinta setelah kejadian ini, tapi aku tidak bisa membenci orang yang aku cintai bahkan setelah dia melukai perasaanku secara tidak langsung. Mungkin karena cintaku lebih besar dari pada benci. Aku terlalu jatuh padanya, itu yang tidak bisa membuatku bangkit."

" Jadi begitu, ada benarnya juga. Aku dan Sofie bahkan sampai saat ini masih saling berkomunikasi, aku sempat membencinya ketika dia selingkuh dengan Joon Ho. Tapi sekali lagi kau benar, cinta selalu menang dari belenggu benci."

" Aku harap aku punya cerita sepertimu, sepertinya indah. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah memilikinya."

" Sudahlah, mungkin kau memang tidak harus menjadi kekasihnya, kau bisa menjadi sahabatnya."

" Tidak mungkin."

" Kenapa tidak?"

" Aku ini bodoh. Aku mencintai dia tapi aku membenci adiknya."

" Karena?"

" Hal sepele. Adiknya menggeser posisiku sebagai pemilik suara terbaik satu sekolah."

" Aku tau kau bereaksi seperti ini juga karena kau membenci Naomi kan? Sahabat adik dari laki-laki yang beruntung itu. Makanya kau sangat membenci adiknya karena dia berhubungan dengan sainganmu."

" Hmm."

" Seharusnya kau tidak. Jika cinta itu tulus, maka kau akan senang melihat dia senang."

" Begitukah?"

" Hey, jangan-jangan kau mencintainya karena suatu alasan?"

" Maksudmu?"

" Apa yang kau suka dari Jimin?" tanya namja itu pada Na Rim.

" Karena dia tampan, penari yang hebat, dan masih banyak hal lain yang tidak bisa aku katakan padamu."

" Itu alasan."

" Maksudnya?" tanya Na Rim kebingungan.

" Dengar, cinta yang tulus itu tidak membutuhkan alasan. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada Sofie, bahkan sampai saat ini. Jika kau bisa memberikan alasan mengapa kau mencintai Jimin. Itu berarti cintamu tidak tulus."

" Aku tidak mengerti, kau ini orang asing yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan jika aku tidak tulus mencintai Jimin? Aku itu sangat mencintai Jimin. Sangat. Apa perlu kubuktikan?"

" Aku tau kau akan bereaksi seperti ini, tapi coba kau pikirkan. Apa benar kau mencintai Jimin tulus?"

" Tentu, aku tidak pernah ragu akan hal itu."

" Baiklah jika memang, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

" Banyak orang yang berkata bahwa cinta yang tulus itu ketika kau tiba-tiba mencintai seseorang tanpa alasan. Tapi aku lain, aku memiliki alasan mengapa aku mencintai Jimin, dan aku memang mencintai dia tulus, jika tidak, lalu apa arti dari sebuah ucapan selamat pagi yang selama ini aku berikan padanya walau hanya berbentuk note yang aku tempel di depan lokernya? Arti dari sebuah senyuman yang sering aku lemparkan padanya ketika kita berpaspasan? Kau bisa menjelaskannya? Stranger?"

" Aku tidak berhak mengatakan apapun, aku takut jika aku berbicara yang tidak seharusnya."

" Oh."

" Maaf jika sebelumnya aku sudah lancang mengganggumu, aku hanya laki-laki yang tidak tega melihat seorang perempuan menangis."

" Kau tau, kau ini berbeda." Ucap Na Rim.

" Maksudmu?"

" Hanya berbeda dengan kebanyakan laki-laki yang tidak akan peduli jika melihat seorang perempuan menangis, kau seperti begitu peduli."

" Jika memang begitu, kau beruntung bertemu denganku. Ah, sepertinya sudah sore, kau mau pulang? Aku bisa mengantarmu."

" Ah? Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

" Ayolah, di mana rumahmu?"

" Dua blok dari sini."

" Apa kau tinggal di sebuah flat dengan lampu merah di sekitarnya?"

" Bagaimana kau tau?"

" Kebetulan sekali, aku tinggal tepat di depan flat mu."

" Oh, aku tidak tau itu. Tapi aku seperti tidak pernah melihatmu."

" Aku memang baru pindah kesana kemarin malam. Awalnya aku tinggal di Filipin untuk sekolah, tapi setelah mendengar bahwa orang tuaku meninggal aku putuskan untuk kembali ke Korea, lagipula aku ingin mencari saudara kembarku."

" Kau punya saudara kembar?" tanya Na Rim pada namja di sebelahnya setelah namja itu membayar pesanannya di kasir.

" Ya, tapi aku sudah tidak pernah melihatnya sejak aku berumur lima tahun, ibuku yang memutuskannya. Aku sampai saat ini tidak pernah tau alasannya melakukan hal ini, aku yang saat itu hanya merasa bahwa ibuku lebih menyayangi dia."

" Begitukah, aku turut prihatin, aku juga turut berduka, dan, sepertinya kita sudah terlalu jauh, kita sudah berbagi banyak kisah hidup kita masing-masing, tapi aku tidak mengetahui namamu. Kenalkan aku Choi Na Rim."

" Oya? Aku bahkan lupa akan hal itu, hai Na Rim aku Kim Baekhyun."

" Lalu sekarang kau sekolah di mana?"

" Aku? Aku belum memikirkannya lagi, mungkin sekolah musik."

" Kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan SOPA? Kau berminat, kau tau, aku bisa menolongmu jika kau mau."

" Akan kupikirkan lagi Na Rim, jika aku ingin aku akan menghubungimu."

" Baiklah, kalau begitu, bisa aku mendapatkan nomormu?"

" Oya, ini." Namja yang kini sudah diketahui bernama Baekhyun itu menyerahkan smartphonenya pada Na Rim, jari-jari lentik Na Rim menari-nari di atas layar smartphone Baekhyun. Ketika Na Rim selesai, smartphone yang digenggamnya melantunkan lagu Journey-Faithfully.

" Kau suka lagu Journey?"

" Sebenarnya tidak juga, itu lagu yang sering dinyanyikan ayahku pada ibuku dulu, dan adikku yang masih kecil mencoba untuk menyanyikan itu dengan aksen anehnya."

" Oh, lagi-lagi aku mengingatkanmu pada orangtuamu, maafkan aku."

" Jangan merasa bersalah Na Rim, itu bukan salahmu, seharusnya adikku lah yang meminta maaf atas kematian orangtuaku. Tapi dia tidak pernah, maka dari itu aku mencarinya."

" Memangnya apa salah adikmu?"

" Itu.. dia..uh, sudah lupakan, kita sudah sampai, sampai jumpa lain kali Na Rim." Pamit Baekhyun.

' Aku penasaran.' Batin Na Rim masih memikirkan hubungan kematian orangtua Baekhyun dengan adiknya.

" Max, haruskah aku meminum semuanya."

" Yes, you do."

" Ini banyak sekali."

" I'm sorry, but you must drink it all." Dengan hembusan nafas kesal tiap kali Taehyung harus meminum obatnya yang jumlahnya tidak terhitung lagi banyaknya, dia menutup mata dan memulainya lagi.

" This, you'll be feel better."

" Thanks Max." Ucap Taehyung menyeruput secangkir teh yang dibuat Max. Taehyung selalu menolak jika Max menyuruhnya membawa semua obatnya ke sekolah, menurutnya itu sangat merepotkan, lagipula Taehyung juga tidak ingin membuat semua orang tahu akan penyakitnya.

" Sampai kapan aku harus meminumnya Max, rasanya memuakkan jika harus seperti ini."

" I don't know, maybe forever, um, till you dies."

" Oh, God, help me through this."

" I'm here with you V, don't worry."

" Jimin oppa, ayo bangun. Sarapan sudah siap." Teriak Hyo Jin.

" Ne, aku sudah bangun, tunggu sebentar Hyo Jin-a." Balas Jimin tak kalah kuat dari teriakan Hyo Jin. 'tumben biasanya saat akhir pekan seperti ini dia tidak pernah bangun sepagi ini' bantin Hyo Jin sambil menaruh makanan yang sudah dibuatnya di atas piring.

_**Selang beberapa detik kemudian..**_

" Kau buat apa hari ini Hyo Jin?" tanya Jimin seceria yang ia bisa.

" Tak ada yang spesial oppa, aku hanya membuat cheese spagetti."

" Wah, sepertinya enak."

" Makanlah yang banyak supaya kau sehat oppa, kekeke." Kekeh Hyo Jin melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang tidak biasa. Hyo Jin sungguh tau apa alasannya, Naomi, sahabatnya kini sudah resmi menjadi yeojachingu kakakknya, dan bagi Hyo Jin sendiri itu adalah sebuah keberuntungan, jika hubungan kakakknya dan Naomi langgeng, Hyo Jin ingin sekali Naomi menjadi kakak iparnya, sepertinya akan sangat menyenangkan, rumah yang ditempatinya akan bertambah satu orang lagi.

" Oppa kau tau, aku senang melihatmu seperti ini."

" Seperti apa?"

" Ya, seperti tersenyum setiap detik dan melakukan hal konyol yang lebih konyol dari biasanya."

" Begitukah? Kalau begitu, aku juga senang jika kau senang aku seperti ini."

" Aku sangat menyayangimu oppa."

" Eoh? Kau ini mengucapkan itu seperti aku ini mau mati saja."

" Ya! Aku mengatakannya tulus, kau ini, merusak suasana saja."

" Hehe, mian."

" Sudahlah, habiskan makananmu." Jimin melanjutkan makannya lahap.

" Max, aku pergi dengan Jae Bum dulu ya."

" Ya, be careful."

" Course."

" Kita mau kemana JB?"

" Kita pergi bersenang-senang tentu saja."

" Ide bagus, mau kemana kita?"

" Rumah nenek!" seru Jae Bum tiba-tiba.

" Nenek siapa?"

" Nenek siapa saja." Balas Jae Bum.

" Jangan bertindak bodoh Jae Bum."

" Aku tidak bertindak bodoh V, aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu."

" Eoh. Jangan berpikir bahwa kau menyamaiku dengan animasi anak-anak itu."

" Kenapa tidak, kau mengatakan hal yang sama, hahaha." Tawa Jae Bum, Taehyung jengah, dia meninggalkan Jae Bum sendirian masih dengan kekehannya.

" Ya! Taehyung-ie jangan tinggalkan aku, baiklah-baiklah, aku minta maaf."

" Tidak, sampai kau membelikanku ice cream strawberry."

" Kau ini, tidakkah kau sadar jika kau sudah 17 tahun. Berhenti berlaku seperti anak perempuan."

" Terserah, kau ingin aku memaafkanmu kan?"

" Ya, baiklah. Tunggu di sini."

_**Someone POV**_

" Taehyung, kaukah itu?"

" Ya! Baekhyun? Ada apa?"

" Tidak, ayo pergi."

TBC


End file.
